


Maybe it's just my type...

by Oldkostka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldkostka/pseuds/Oldkostka
Summary: He heard her...





	Maybe it's just my type...

 

_\- Maybe it's just my type..._

 

Sherlock was about to close the door when he heard her. It was just a whisper, a statement to herself...but he heard it and froze.

Saying goodbye to her in that hallway was a nightmare. He understood that he had lost her forever. What could he expect after 2 years away ? She had every right to move on. During this "solve crime date", he had planned to tell her that he had thought a lot about her, that he missed her, that she never left his thoughts.

But he acted like a coward and said nothing, except that she mattered the most... And after her confuse explanation about how she was happy with this Tom, he didn't feel like confessing his feelings. So he gave her an innocent kiss, before escape as quickly as possible. He was definitely not made for sentiments.

But he had heard her say those words... _maybe it's just my type..._ and his heart skipped a beat.

 

Sherlock took a deep breath and turned slowly to Molly, keeping the door open, letting the coolness of London's winter invade the hallway. He had to know.

\- Sorry Molly. What did you say ?

She looked at him, visibly embarrassed, and smile (my god this smile)..

\- Hum...nothing, I was just talking to myself.

She began to approach the door to go out but he blocked her, invading her space. She stared at him, a mixture of fear and shyness in her eyes.

 

\- I said that maybe it's just my type...

\- And what is your type Molly ?

\- I don't know...sociopaths ?

 

Sherlock move forward again, leaving little space between them, studying her. He fight the urge to caress her face and smile.

\- I am a sociopath

She smiled too.

\- Believe me Sherlock, I know that..

 

A silence settled between them. They were looking at each other, smiling, not daring to move or speak. Sherlock could hear his heart in his chest.

Suddenly, Molly took a deep breath, touched his arm and whispered :

 

\- Fancy some chips ?

 

 

 


End file.
